


Finding love in witness protection

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Cats human au, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, demeter in witness protection, domestic abuse, mentions of miscarriages, past Macavity/demeter, the Jellicles are a gated community
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: A woman has finally had enough of her abusive  husband and wants out and him in jail, problem is he’s willing to kill her to stay out of jail. Will this plan help hide her or is she about to get mixed up in something unknown to her. Will her head lead her to safety or is her heart right?
Relationships: Bombalurina/Demeter (Cats), Bombalurina/Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Jennyanydots/Skimbleshanks (Cats), Mr Mistoffelees/rum tum tugger, Plato/Rumpleteazer/Victoria (Cats)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue: the even that changed her life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loyal readers quick note here there is some disturbing content which I have tagged about and will make some mention to it throughout the book, if that is upsetting for you I’ll put the information in bold for you to skip if you wish to do so. Sorry if this chapter is so short it’s a prologue to basically sum up what’s she doing there I promise next chapter will have more.

People say all it takes is one event to change your life forever, for most that’s the day they find the love of their life or invented some life changing cure but for others that event is more like a nightmare.

**Flashes to a small woman sleeping in a large bed with a huge hulking shadow stumbling over her.**

Sometimes you’ll hear people say that you just look at a couple to know they are perfect for each other, that he will move the stars and the moon for her and she’ll love him no matter his faults, well what happens his faults are the problem and she can’t love them no matter how hard they try.

**“No please I’m sorry” a woman cries as she’s got blood down her face. “Sorry isn’t going to cut it bitch” a stern voice says and she turns frightened holding her stomach “NOOOOOO!” She screams as he brings down a weapon.**

“Are you alright? Need a tissue miss?” A polite voice brings her back as she noticed the officer in the passenger seat holding out a small packet of tissues. Wiping her face she can see that she had been crying and she quietly takes the packet grabbing one and wiping her eyes. “I know things seem scary right now miss but this couple are really nice and have housed lots of people like you” the officer continued before being shut down by the driver, “for Christ’s sake Paul leave the girl alone she’s been through enough as it it without your excitement getting in the way” Paul looks shocked before turning to the woman “I’m sorry miss it’s just the bloke is a famed author if you believe so and I’m a big fan”. The woman doesn’t say anything but that didn’t stop Paul from smiling at her before turning back and leaving her to her thoughts. She thought about what events lead her to her moment now, was there anything she could have changed? Or would nothing have stopped him and only thinking of the past was hopeless.

  
  


**A small brown haired woman is smiling up at a tall red haired man who holds her, it’s their wedding day but what people don’t see are the tears in the woman’s eyes or the strangling grip he has on her arm. Scene changes to the woman in the kitchen cooking and the man drinking a beer, the woman reaches for something but knocks a glass on the floor shattering. She screams and the man comes into the room seeing the glass he remains calm while the woman is crying “look at what you did,” he says in a sickly sweet tone and he gets a dustpan and broom “,distracted again you’re lucky it was only a glass, imagine if it was a knife and you cute yourself. People would assume I’d be mean but they wouldn’t because it was an accident right?” The woman nods staying quiet as he cleans up before kneeling in front of her “there there, I’m here to clean it up I’ll always be here looking after you because that’s what a good husband does for his wife”. Scene changes again to the woman bloody and beaten in the bathroom, blood everywhere, over her, the walls and the floors. She doesn’t see them as she looks at the bloody blob in the middle of the bathroom, nothing matters anymore. The ambulance arrive but she remains unfazed as they lift her up onto the gurney and another wraps the blob in a sheet, she had no emotion as the doctors tended to her wounds, once they had she was left on her own till the police arrived “I’m sorry ma’am but we were called as the doctors are suspicious of your injuries seems like there is more going on than a miscarriage”. For the first time she spoke “it … it was … my husband did this to me, he killed our child and failed at killing me” she said calmly and from then on her life changed, she said she would testify on trial but that he wouldn’t stop till she was dead, so the police put her in witness protection program. She received a new name and had to change her look, she cut her hair and dyed it blonde, she started wearing more punk-like clothes with dark jeans, black heeled boots, a white wife beater shirt, a black biker jacket and a spiked colour to hide the scars of her past.**

“We are here to welcome the Jellicle community,” the driver announces to bring her back out of her mind. “Well Demeter welcome to your new life” she whispers to herself as she watches the cat drive into the gated community.


	2. Chapter One: Finally meeting them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter finally meets the two who she will be living with during this process but does this family know more than they should, and what will Demeter do when she meets this perfect family.

As soon as they drove in Demeter was up by the window gazing out into her new home, she was amazed by just how big everything was and how many people she could see. Now she didn’t see many people so assumed since it was a week day that most people were at work and kids were at school that didn’t bother, In fact it kinda calmed her down that there would be less people for her to meet. Going back to her gazing she saw there was even schools and a small isle of shops leading up to a grand theatre, she wasn’t sure if it held old school plays or plays movies and was just done up to look like a fancy old school theatre, she also noticed they drove by an old school mansion “um you said I would live with the mayor and his wife? Didn’t you just pass their house?” she brings up reluctantly and Paul looks back and hums “oh no that’s not their house that belongs to Bustopher Jones the famed restaurateur, he just like showing off his wealth, don’t worry the mayor and his wife are more humble than him” he laughed to show it was a joke but Demeter didn’t laugh and instead just continued gazing out into the world.

  
  


It felt like forever when Demeter could see them driving up to an extremely fancy very wealthy but more modern looking two story mansion with had shiny black walls and grey cobbled driveway and Demeter also noticed between two windows there was a big Balcony with a glass door behind it and she saw that there was a woman watching them drive in before she turned around and walked back into the house. “Well ma’am here it is The Deuteronomy household, they’ll take good care of you here” the driver whose name Demeter didn’t know spoke as they exited the vehicle and while she gazed at the wedges and the lavender vine growing over one side of the house, Paul got her one bag out from the trunk and brought it over to her “here we go” he says and Demeter thanks him before they followed the other officer to the front door and before he knocked the door opened but Demeter couldn’t see who was on the other side “well hello officers I’ve been waiting for you to come by, come in come in,” she hustles them all in “,and you must be our new ward Demter hello sweetie I’m Bombalurina” she’s greeted with the most gorgeous woman in the world, Bombalurina was tall, had a voluptuous figure that was only emphasised by the tight clothes she wore, which as Demeter could see she was wearing a red collared shirt and black pants along with red high heels, Demeter also noticed that Bombalurina had long curly red hair which had a bang that fell into her eye and she was wearing a similar spiked collar to Demeter. “Don’t be afraid about asking for anything Munk and I have done this many times so there's no pressure for you to talk, all we ask is if you do feel scared or wants some help just us and we’ll be there” in the past those words felt hollow and meaningless and yet somehow looking into Bombalurina’s eyes as she said this made those words have a lot more depth.

  
  


“Speaking of ma’am may I ask where your husband is?” the main officer called right before Demeter sees a tall man with grey spiked yet slicked back hair enter though a secret doorway in the walls next to the staircase behind them, he puts a finger on his lips for Demeter to be silent which she is and then she realizes he might be doing that for Bombalurina who was smirking beside her. “He’s right here,sorry I figured my wife could handle the introductions while i was busy with my new book” he says walking around the officers to Bombalurina and kissing her while holding her close, Demeter could properly see that he was wearing a grey suit that fitted him perfectly, of course the perfect woman is married to the perfect man and they can flaunt their perfect marriage to Demeter. “Oh well yes sir but we just wanted to see you since we heard the news of your father stepping down and naming you the new mayor of this place” Paul said covering up his fan boyish smile “yes I must admit the timing was strange but when my mother came back after her failed actress career and they both decided to retire together, naming me in charge of the town moved a lot faster than expected but if my father thought i was ready then I’m inclined to believe him” Munk told them and the officers both nodded “your brother the rockstar does he still live here too and where are your parents?” paul asked “Munk’s parents are living at the heavisider retirement home along with his uncle Gus, and Tugger has been moved out and his now living in Jenny’s bed and breakfast along with our nephew, though honey Tugger does have a habit of barging in especially when not invited so fair warning there” Bomba says first to the officers and then the last part to Demeter.

  
  


The officers cough to get their attention “in any case Miss Demeter is now in your care, so we’ll leave you both to acquaint your new ward to her new life, and remember to call us if Macavity does make an appearance” they say their goodbyes and take their leave. Once gone Bombalurina and Munkustrap sigh and visibly relax themselves before facing Demeter “well now that those two are gone I’m Munkustrap, the recent new mayor of the Jellicle community and writer and husband to Bombalurina” Munkustrap introduces himself. “I don’t wanna seem rude but where is my room? I just need to” Demeter was having trouble thinking of the word but she didn’t need to for the couple to understand “we get it honey, Munk can you take her up I have some cooking in the oven for Jemima and the girls when they get here” Bomba smiles at Demeter before leaving to the room on the right, which Demeter guesses is the kitchen. “Follow me” Munk says and Demeter took the chance to look around noticing the white tile flooring, the white walls adorned with tons of pictures and a glass staircase that twirls around a large glass chandelier to the second floor and demeter has a fleeting glance at the wall which she remembers seeing Munk walk out of before. “Um whose Jemima?” Demeter asks as they walk up the staircase and once on the second level she notes the white wood on the floor but instead of white walls the second floor had black walls with lights hanging after every second picture. “Oh Jemima is our daughter, and after school her and her friends, Electra, Etcetera, Syllabub, Victoria and our nephew come over to do some school work and Bombalurina always bakes them treats, speaking of which school should be finishing soon and the girls will be here. But don’t feel pressured to come down immediately, Jemima doesn’t know why you are here we have told her that you are an old family friend that needs help getting on her feet, and when you do feel like meeting her she’s a very special girl very intune with her and others emotions” he says as they reach her new room and despite only having the bare minimum Demeter could tell it was still very large room but she was currently internally freaking out over the fact of the news of Jemima “what do the others know?” she asked entering robotically “that you are a family friend from my mother’s side, the only ones that know the truth are me, bomba, my father and my mother” Munk gives Demeter an honest smile before he closes the door.

  
  


Demeter puts her bag down and sits on the bed, she couldn’t help when she noticed the windows and went and closed them and pulled the blinds across, blocking out the world. Laying down and curling into a ball on the bed and crying into a pillow, life was officially unfair, what did she do to deserve the life she had so far? What fucking deity decided her life wasn’t shitty enough and let her get married to an absolute monster and abused for the majority of her life? Why did they give her a sliver of happiness that she was pregnant and he started to change? Was that her mistake thinking he would change and embrace the child instead of her reality to no child and now she’s being tortured by watching the perfect family she always wanted, a caring father, a loving mother and now it’s complete with their angel of a daughter. All she wanted to do was die and forget everything but she can’t, if she did kill herself it would achieve nothing all it would lead to is Macavity walking free and targeting another woman, one that he might kill from his actions like he has with others while demeter lives on as the ‘lucky’ one. She has a responsibility to save the rest of the woman he will target, with her testimony he will go to jail or possibly have the death penalty given that Demeter is proof he targeted an underage girl, she can lay there and lament about how shitty her life was or she dream of the future she can now have thanks to whatever strength she had that fateful night.

  
  


Outside her door Munkustrap was leaning on the door and could hear Demeter’s muffled cries, he aims his distraught eyes to an infamous photo on the wall, the photo showed a seemingly happy family of a large man sitting on their couch with a beautiful young woman beside him in their arms sat a small blonde haired boy who was smiling at the camera and an awkward gray haired boy smiling nervously, and over to the left looks to be a crease on the photo hiding a piece of the photo. In a brief show of rage Munk roughly takes the photo down and locks it in a drawer underneath that spot on the wall, before he marches downstairs going to the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Bombalurina who had just put cookies in the oven. “I’m guessing another one scarred for life?” bomba comments as Munk groans holding her tighter “I just can’t anymore, I’m done, her case … it just .... made him worse, I can’t do what my father did …. I can’t accept him back not after this” Munk says near tears at that point and Bomba turns herself in her arms and holds him close, becoming the strength he needs. “Your father knows that Munk …. He knows how different you both are and that’s why when those cops called about how he had treated this girl all of her life till …. That’s why he stepped down and made you mayor, he knows you’ll make the right decision” she comforts him, “I couldn’t understand how my father could accept mother back after what she did but I couldn’t say anything, it was his decision not mine but now it’s my turn what if I’m wrong” “No Munkustrap listen to me he’s irredeemable, what ever good he had in him left when he left his son for us and he didn’t even know about him. Don’t feel sorry for protecting the family from a person who has been trying to destroy it”. Bombalurina’s words echo in Munk’s mind as he thinks about what she told him and that no matter what he thinks she is right as always, after that he moved to sit on a bar stool and took out a pen and pad and writes notes while she cleaned up the baking mess as they waited for their daughter to get home. Half an hour passes before the familiar sounds of the door opening and the sounds of girls giggling as they enter “hello girls how was school today?” 

  
  


“hello Mr Munk, Hi daddy, Hi Uncle” the chorus of girls spoke as they walked in and the couple could see Victoria and Plato walking behind, Munk greeted Jemima with a kiss to her head and hugging the others, kissing victoria’s hand and shaking Plato’s hand while Bombalurina gets the cookies out of the oven and Jemima hugs her mother from behind “hello sweetie had a good day?” Jemima nods and Bomba kisses her cheek “good sweetie now these are still hot so you and the others go into the living room and do your homework and I’ll bring these in once they are cooled down deal?” the younger girls all nod and leave to the living room while Victoria and Plato stay with Munk and Bomba “how are you victoria? College going alright?” Victoria mutely shrugs meaning same old same old, “Plato how have your courses been? Tugger mentions you have an avalanche of work that stops you having a social life as he puts it” Munk comments sharing a smile with Bomba as Plato chuckles “Tugger exaggerates everything, I mean yes it’s hard work but being a criminal psychologist is tough work” as his words Munk grows weary “um Plato you know how we have a house guest for the foreseeable future, well she's very skittish so if you could perhaps not mention the fact that your technical father is someone with a violent background” “oh she’s one of those like grandpa talks about sometimes” “yep and now we and grandpa and grandma are the only ones who know about her so” “don’t worry uncle I won’t say a thing, I’d never compromise someone’s safety, especially since you and dad have done the same for me, sorry I mean Tugger” Plato said slipping up and Munk holds his hand over the back of Plato’s neck “it’s alright I know you will now you guys need to study too” he said and quietly Plato and Victoria leave to the living room too. Bombalurina pats Munk’s hands “Munk at some point we need to tell the both of the-” “no we don’t not yet not while he is out there, until he’s caught and thrown in jail we don’t tell them anything, Bomba there’s a lot more people he could hurt and we could also risk her doing something dangerous if we tell her our nephew has connections with her abuser why don’t we tell her about your younger brother and sister who he’s also affected after they found out it took them years to even be in the same room as him or even talk to him” Bombalurina bites her lip and nods “okay yes you’re right sorry i wasn’t thinking” Munk shakes his head before standing and pulling her into his arms “I’m sorry I didn’t mean sound harsh when I spoke it’s just, she’s got a future without him and I want her to get to know us all without thinking of him, once he’s out of her mind she can begin to heal” Bombalurina smiles “that’s why I love you Munk you are a knight in shining armour always trying to protect anyone you can and you do an excellent job at that, She will have a bright future, we will make sure of it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I promised this chapter will be long and I delivered and this chapter is definitely filled with some very interesting details. I hope you guys are enjoying this series please leave a comment and a kudos if you do.


	3. Chapter Two

Several hours later Jemima’s friends leave and Plato also chose to leave and took Victoria home, Bombalurina cooked up a big dinner of spaghetti bolognaise and Jemima was setting the table she says to Munk “I’m going to see if our guest wants to eat with us, daddy is in charge of the sauce” she says making Munk smile and Jemima giggle. Bombalurina makes the trek up to the room and passes many photos, she does notice a certain photo taken down but makes a note to talk with Munk later before knocking on the door, she doesn’t hear anything but goes in anyway and sees Demeter was wide awake. “I’m sorry darling for just coming in” she apologizes as she sits herself on the end of the bed as Demeter sits herself up “it’s fine no big deal” she sighs, “actually it is, this room is your sanctuary and even if Munk and I want to come in we won’t just barge as it isn’t polite, you could have been in a state of undress and that's not something that would help you with your mental state. But anyway sorry about my rambles I came up here because I wanted to know if you would like to eat dinner with us downstairs?” Demeter stared at her shocked by the invitation especially since she’s still a stranger to them “uhhhh” was all she said before Bombalurina was backpedaling “oh please don’t think we are forcing you or anything I just wanted to be nice and figured it was better to eat with others instead of alone”.

  
  


Demeter thought over the proposal in her head before shaking her head no “no it’s fine please don’t feel the need to care for me, it doesn’t really matter” she tried to turn over but Bomba caught her hand in her own “lies, You do matter, and you know how I know that?” Demeter shook her head and was surprised when Bomba placed her hand on her own breast “you feel that? It’s my heart, you can feel it beating” she then put Demeter’s hands on her breast beside her own hand “you feel that? Your heart beats too so you do matter and as long as that heart beats I’ll be here for you, we all will”. Everything happened so fast Deemter could barely process what happened as Bombalurina was already at the bedroom door “but if you are sure you won’t be needing dinner I won’t force you, also there is a full ensuite with this room and I have also stocked the closest with some of my more experimental clothes from my business but please feel free to tell me if anything isn’t to your liking” and with that Bomba had left Demeter alone, silent and confused in more ways than one. Bombalurina came downstairs to see the table set and that her husband hadn’t set the kitchen on fire, and yes that had happened, “she still needs time to warm up but we can leave her something for later” bombalurina thought and it was agreed by the other two as they sat and started eating there family meal.

Upstairs Demeter thought over what Bomba had told her, she decided that she would like a nice refreshing shower. So as she got herself undressed she spied her body through the mirror, she was terrified by what she saw so she turned on the shower to nearly boiling point, stripped off her clothes and sat herself in the shower letting the hot water burn the memories off her body. Downstairs the family had finished their dinner and right now were settling themselves down for their nightly routine, “come on daddy Charmed is nearly on” Jemima whines and Bombalurina holds back her giggles, Munk smiles hearing his daughter “don’t worry my little sunflower mommy wouldn’t start our show without me. I won’t be long. I'm just going to take this plate up to our guest and then I’ll make us our drinks” he said, setting a plate of spaghetti on a silver platter with a small bread plate with garlic bread on top. He takes the platter upstairs and goes up to the door and without knocking he can already hear the shower going, so he left the tray with the meal outside the room on a side table and knocked on the door loudly before going back downstairs. Bomba heard him go into the kitchen and called out “everything alright?” Munkustrap come into the living room with a tray of drinks and sets them on the coffee table and gave bomba her tea and Jemima her glass of milk “everything is good, our guests was a bit busy in her bathroom” he said setting himself down in the couch, the other side of Jemima and laid his left arm down on the couch, next to bomba who pressed play on their show.

Upstairs Demeter faintly hears knocking at her door, making her aware of how long she had been sitting in the shower. She quickly gets up and finishes her shower, explaining that she was in there for so long because she was washing herself and her hair. When she comes out wrapped head to toe in the towels and heading to the door she opens it enough to see that a silver platter with food was left on a side table for her, she couldn’t help the small smile that made its way onto her face as she brought the platter into her room and placed it on her bed while she searches the closet for some pjs. It took a while of going through a lot of very risque nightwear until she finally found a pair of long sleeve thermal pj top and bottom, she also had to begrudgingly wear some lacy underwear as there was nothing else and once the pjs were on it was found they dwarfed Demeter’s small form. 

Once settled she began to eat the dinner prepared for her, after a couple of bites of the food the lonely silence became very clear to her, it was strange she was used to having silent meals all the time mainly as her husband was never interested in her life and never divulge his after marriage, however Demeter spies a big flat screen tv in her room and searched through the bedside table drawers finds a remote and quickly turns it on and it turns on in the program charmed, the same show the family is watching downstairs. She had never watched a lot of tv mainly since her husband never bought one but she was entranced while watching the two younger sisters switch themselves and still trying to work together while Demeter eats her food. However, the sounds of the tv only masked the silence that Demeter was slowly becoming more aware of and it frightened her. When her meal was finished she was grateful that an ad break had started and she made her way downstairs with her plate on the platter, she walked silently into the kitchen and without knowing where to place things she simply left the platter on the sink. Turning to leave back upstairs she glanced over into the living room and stopped, she couldn’t look away from the image in front of her, the image of a husband and wife snuggling on the couch with a beautiful daughter in between and Demeter wasn’t sure if she was jealous or if she was angry but whatever she felt she wanted to get away from it and she did by practically running up the stairs which alerts Munk and Bomba who both turn to watch her leave and sigh to themselves, this girl will certainly be a challenge.

Once Demeter went back upstairs she looked at the tv, the show now seemed like it was mocking her and how she was alone with no husband and no family to run to for support and now has to rely on some strangers that are now patronizing her with their perfect family and the parents don't fight and the daughter gets the perfect grades. Life was just so unfair to her, it gives her a shit life, a shit husband and takes away the one thing that would have brought Demeter actual joy in her miserable life, it just wasn’t fair and whoever was in charge of Karma should be fired. She was so frustrated that she jumped straight into the bed and cried herself to sleep while downstairs a certain ginger girl had fallen asleep so Bomba turned off the tv, Munk picked up Jemima to take her upstairs to her room and Bomba took their things to the kitchen and put all the washing into the dishwasher. Afterwards Bomba walks upstairs to their bedroom and was greeted with her husband shirtless, “hmmm oh darling you really should agree to model for me, you are an adonis” she moans out going forward and gently caresses his chest as he smiles chuckling “sorry honey but there’s only one woman allowed to see me like this” he says holding her close “oh darling do you let this woman control your whole life?” Munkustrap smirked moving his hands down “honey I would let me wife top me all day and all night long if she wished” Bomba chuckles pushing Munk down onto the bed as she crawled on top of him “right answer Mr, time for your reward” she said kissing him deeply.


End file.
